Purple Orbs
by genesisluv98
Summary: This is my first story on fan and I am very excitied to post it! This may seem as though it will start off slow and be just another highschool romance, but let me assure you, it's not. I am planned to make this story reasonably lone, and I hope you guys out there enjoy my hard work! Reveiws are very much appreciated, especially because I'm just starting out as a writer.
1. The Beginning

**Hello Everyone! Genesis luv here! This is my first fic so no flames! I always wanted to do a story about cloud and his hidden soft side. This is OOC but cope with me and I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 1 Our Beginning_

Cloud Strife a young man, age 20 was on his way to his next class in college when his friend, Zack stopped him by his usual way of smacking the blond on the head. Cloud looked back wondering who the hell had the nerve to mess with him on a Monday. His mood slowly changed when he noticed his child hood friend and then greeted him with a muffled "good morning to you to." Zack pouted and asked "what? Didn't have your oj or something?" Cloud gave the bluette a hard stare and getting the drift, Zack walked away defeated.

Cloud stared into the cerulean sky and thought to himself about how lonely he realized he was.

Cloud was never considered to be a man who easily opened himself up to others. His own parents barely mentioned him and he never had a girlfriend before. His only friend was Zack, because he had been there _when…that_ _night…..it was rainy …..and….never mind_, Cloud pushed the thought to the back of his mind and sighed. Hoping this day wasn't going to take too long, the blonde made his way to his class.

Upon getting there just on time, Cloud surveyed the new classroom. Along with the room's light blue tiles, there were long desks with two seats at each one. Everyone had already chosen the seat they wanted so cloud drifted to the back of the class like he usually did. The chocobo head furrowed his brows. Setting his bag down, he began to hate the way people would look at him. Sure, he wasn't the friendliest person you've ever seen. With his tight black jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and snakebites people tended to avoid him. _It's not like anyone would ever care about a mistake like me. Heh, it's not like anyone ever HAS cared._

As the teacher began to lecture about what he expected from the class, Cloud drifted off until he heard a sudden rustle and the side door opened. A girl that was about 5 7" with long black hair that acted as a veil with her long bangs that fell on either side of her face walked in. She was carrying a bag that looked like it could crush her thin figure. As she passed a note to the professor, Cloud noticed her soft creamy skin that reflected against the light coming from windows. Her eyes acted as purple orbs on her face and Cloud couldn't help but stare at her. Noticing that he was staring, he snapped back in reality just in time for her to look directly at him with a small shy grin. "Hello Ms. Shion Naigino" the professor greeted the young women with a smile. "Hello professor Uzinaki" Shion said back in a polite tone. The instructor appointed her a seat, and Cloud noticed that it was the vacant spot right next him.

_Something interesting would interrupt his boring day. And it was just the beginning._

**First chapter is done! I know it's really short but I wanted to just get the basics of what will happen down! Please tell me what you think and new chapters will be up soon!**


	2. Our Meeting

_Chapter 2: Our Meeting_

**I was pleased to know that I have a couple of people who want to read more! :D I'm working hard on this and I hope this chapter is a little better!**

As Shion walked towards her new classmate, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He was a handsome man that looked to have a lonely look to him. Feeling attracted to him right as she saw his gentle and sweet face, she caught his eye, and to her surprise made him blush. Smiling at the ability she had to do that to him, the young woman approached a little more confidently with a smile that made him look away with a beat red face. Wondering why he looked so alone, Shion told herself that she would try to understand him after class.

As she set her things down at the table, she noticed that her new partner had a small tattoo of a chocobo on his neck. Although it was covered partially by the man's long hair, she gazed at it smiling. The man looked at her with a puzzled and annoyed expression. "What are staring at bushy bangs?" he said in a low, flat tone. Caught in her daydreaming, Shion looked up into the tall blondes eyes and blushed hotly. _Dammit! How embarrassing! I don't even know the guy and after 5 minutes he's my Mr. Perfect? Ughh, pull it together Shion! You know you're stronger than that! _ Suddenly feeling anger and embarrassed, she retorted with a smirk, "Nothing chocobo head." A small smile crept up and the man went back to his work. Feeling a little sad that he didn't say anything back to her, Shion asked what her new partners name was. "Hmph, none of your concern bushy bangs." He replied. Now hot with anger and beginning to feel stupid at being attracted to him at first sight, the young woman turned the other way and continued on with her assignment. _So much for getting to know that stuck-up guy, she thought. He's probably just a loser who doesn't like to show his feelings because he's too cool for a moron like me. But… I can't help but feel deep inside that he has a good heart. _

The rest of the class went by easily, but Shion kept having the urge to look at him again the way she did when she first saw him. Attempting to talk to him again, Shion asked him many questions about the assignment they were given. As the young man next to her explained whatever she asked, she couldn't help but feel another attraction to his intelligence in history. However her short daydream came to an end when the bell rang and startled her so much she jumped. Cloud paused and looked at her curiously. _Dammit! I'm such a dork around this guy! As many heads turned towards her, she blushed madly and sat back up in her chair quickly._

As the class ended and Shion began to pack up her stuff still thinking about her accident when a pen fell from her partner's desk. Looking at it she noticed that there was a small engraving with the word "Cloud S." _Cloud? That's his name? Shion wondered. _ To her, the name cloud seemed like a calming and gentle name: not one that would be given to an arrogant and stuck up person like her partner. As she saw him walk out the door way and down the hall, the young girl hurried to return the pen.

**Cloud's POV**

As the bell rang for the class to end, I quickly packed up my few things and hurried away from Shion before she could start another conversation. As I pondered over the idea of how I thought about her, Shion came running up beside me with a familiar black pen her hand. "Hey Cloud is something wrong?" Shion asked? "You left class pretty quickly and I was worried that I said the wrong thing in class." Shion stopped with a hurt and caring expression. _Wait, this girl cares about me? After I constantly didn't pay attention to her? Humph well it's not like she knows anything so she can't worry over anything. Maybe I should end this relationship with her. It's not like I need any sympathy. She doesn't know me. She doesn't even know what I've been through it's not like she'll know what I've been through. I don't need people. I'll just drive her away and act like this never happened. I don't need love. "_Nothing you need to be concerned about, you nosy arrogant girl. And if I had something on my mind that was from the cause of you, I would have let you know a long time ago." Cloud replied flatly. Shion looked up at him with hurt and anger. Gripping the pen tighter in her hand and said calmly, "I came to you because I have your pen. You must have dropped it when you left class. I was worried about why you were looking so lonely but it seems as though I wasn't the cause of it. I guess it was your lackadaisical, malevolent, bratty attitude was the cause. Shion finished her explanation with a warm smile that hid her anger and handed him the pen. "You can keep it." Cloud replied looking at the sky. After, he turned and walked away down the long hallway towards Zack waiting for him, leaving flustered Shion flipping him off.

"Who's that chick?" Zack asked his best friend as they walked towards his car together. "A new friend." He said continuing on. Zack paused with a puzzled expression. _A new friend? What's happened to you in two hours, Cloud? That looked like more of an angry witch to me. Maybe he's forgetting what happened that night. He knows that he can't get too close to anyone. It seems like he's giving up too easily. Should I talk to him about it or should I-_ Zack's thoughts were cut off when his impatient friend called him. _I guess I'll just do what I have to when the time comes. _He thought as he raced to his car with a smile.

**Yay! Chappie's done! ^-^ From now on, the story is going to be in Cloud's POV. Please review and I'll update in a week, maybe!**

**Also, thank you Gamesplayers for the very helpful advice and I'm happy that someone out there actually wanted to read more! **


	3. Memories

_Chapter 3 Memories_

**Well Hi again! I haven't updated in a while, I know, but now that I have some free time, I'll try to more frequently. Emphasize the word "try" ;) We'll here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

As I drove home with Zack I couldn't help but keep thinking about her. As I ran my finger through my spiked blonde hair and sighed deeply, memories of my twisted child hood flooded my mind. I tried to brush her off and this time I felt that I had actually hurt her deeply. I actually cared for her and I didn't want her to be hurt. On the other hand maybe it was for the best. I didn't want her to get too close to me. Not like I had to others. It happened every time and always too fast. I would finally find someone who could like me, but they were always pushed away when they found out about my hidden monster. The fact that I had committed one of the worst sins ever.

The part of me that no one could accept about me.

The thing holding me back from ever being loved.

Murder.

Zack and I reached our apartment, and he stepped out of the car. Still caught in my daze he nudged me softly. I didn't respond.

"Cloooooud," he whined.

"What."

"Why are you so distant today? Is it because of that girl?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Maybe."

He looked back in surprise. "Really? You're finally interested in someone? Ahaha Cloud is finally becoming a man! So what's her name? And how do you know her? She's pretty hot, haha, but I wouldn't expect her to be your type." The blue-haired man smiled and said, "Tell me everything once we get inside."

"You're just like a mom Zack. And you know what; I don't think I'll tell you anything." I got out of the car with a devilish smirk and made my way into our apartment, leaving a pouting Zack behind in the car.

I unlocked the door to our room, and sat my bag on the floor by the small kitchen we had. I walked over to the fridge and was looking for a bite to eat, when Zack tried his second attempt to get some information off of me.

"Come on man, could you at least tell me her name?" I pushed a carton of milk out of the way while crouching and searched for my chicken from last night.

"No"

"Please?" Starting to lose my patience with finding this damn chicken, I stood up and closed the door to the fridge. "Her name's Shion."

"Shion huh? That's pretty. I heard it has the meaning of water in it. Haha Cloud and Shion. It works perfectly like sky and earth." I went to go throw my gum away, and found a couple of chicken bones on top of a paper plate, with a crumpled piece of plastic wrap that clearly had the name "CLOUD" written neatly on the top.

I stalked over to the seat next to Zack and popped him on the head.

"What was that for?" He yelled rubbing his head.

"Don't mess with my chicken."

"Man, why do you love chicken so much?"

I turned around to give him another smack, when my door was being knocked. I went to go answer, but Zack rushed ahead of me and got to it first. Defeated, I returned to the fridge in order to ravage something that could fill my grumbling stomach. I found Zack's stash of candy and grabbed two of his candy bars, smirking. He owed me anyway and I was sure he wouldn't notice that two out of 30 candy bars were missing. I was about to go into my room to get started on some homework when I heard a much too familiar voice coming from the doorway.

I peeked around the corner and a certain thin girl with porcelain skin and flawless eyes stood talking to Zack. She seemed calm and almost at peace. Like an angel. The light reflected off of her skin in a way that made her glow. Her rose lips looked soft and her long raven hair was kept over one shoulder.

This moment didn't last long though, as she looked around and saw me. All that was angelic became lost as her lips turned into a frown, and her orb-like eyes filled with mostly rage and a slight touch of lust.

"You!" She marched over to me and socked me in the stomach. I didn't flinch however because of my intense work put schedule. In fact she was the one who was hurt as she pulled back her hand.

"You shouldn't have done that, little lady" I cooed.

I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom where I bandaged her new wound.

"Wait here," I told her. She sat on the couch and crossed her arms glancing at the bandage, with a blush covering her face.

I returned to Zack and he stood there shocked.

"You never told me, that was the girl!"

"I told you, you would find out."

I grabbed a bottle of medicine and came back to where Shion was sitting.

"Here take this" I said, holding a small pill up to her with a glass of water in my other hand.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked, puzzled.

"Maybe, because I care, for one. Maybe I'm trying to start working on my lackadaisical attitude." I replied with a wink.

She turned away with a red face, and quickly said that she had to get home. On hher way out she tripped face first and got up quickly shuffling away in mere seconds.

After the incident, I asked Zack why she was here in the first place.

"She said that she received the wrong mail, and wanted to give it back." I asked her what apartment she was and it's 403. I froze for a second. My apartment is 405. That means…

She's staying right across from me.

My life was surely going to take a major turn in its course.

Hours later, I was still doing my homework, thinking about Shion. She deserved better than me and I had to let go of my past in order to face her in my present.

I sighed and stood from my desk crowded with papers and books. I sauntered over to my bathroom and ran the bath while brushing my teeth. When the tub was full, I stepped inside and soaked for a good half hour. Cupping some of the water, I soaked my hair and let the spikes droop. I felt relaxed, almost serene. I thought that I could feel this way all of the time without worry or stress if only I could give up my past and looked forward to the future. After another period of soaking and washing off all of my dirt and grime, with a soap that smelled of lavender, I dried off and pulled on an old shirt and some shorts. Crawling into bed, I glanced at my clock and it read 2:30 A.M. Sighing I rolled over and fell into a restless sleep. I dreamed of things that I thought I had forgotten.

_The door was slightly cracked. It was the worst mistake I ever made, and the time in my life that made me a monster._

_The noises were getting stronger._

_My breath quickened_

_And as I opened the door_

_My mind was torn apart._

_There was my mother covered in blood, and a man that looked to be about 45 years old. His black hair was starting to show grey and his eyes were filled with rage as he pounded himself into his own mother. The man was dressed in expensive clothes and his wrinkles were defined clearly in the fire place light as he shouted insults at my mother. Cries were heard more than pleasure and I stood motionless with rage beginning to flood throughout him. _

_I started to move towards the man, slowly but surely. As I knocked over an empty beer can, I saw a left over fork on a nearby table. The man filled with blinded anger now, stopped and angrily turned around. He stood motionless and raised a hand to slap the young child that was before him. However he wasn't fast enough as a sharp metal fork, was stabbed into his left eye. _

_Screaming with more rage than ever he quickly took the fork out and beat me senseless. Meanwhile, my mother stood up wearily and told the man to continue beating me. She claimed that I had caused her nothing but grief. The man obeyed but slapped the woman to the ground where she then feinted. After 30 minutes more of beating me the man grew tired. After resting his arm, he turned to the still unconscious slut on the ground and grabbed her arm, dragging her away. I laid motionless on the ground crying silently to him. _

_Those tears._

_Those hits_

_They felt like nothing_

_But the fact that I had no love_

_That was pain in itself_

_After that night, some bad habits began to awaken in myself. Habits I took from my mother and ways to survive I learned the hard way. I found a needle on_ _the table next to the fireplace and studied it carefully. Maybe I could feel like my mother did._

_As I grasped the deadly tool, my small heart began to beat faster and I felt a rush of both pain and a feeling of some sort of peacefulness as I struck my arm with it. Soon, I felt as though I could fly or become immortal._

Just then, an alarm went off and I cracked open my eyes to the sunshine peeking out of my blinds. It was a new day, and a new start.

**Ok! All done, with chapter 3! This took me quite a while to type, but mostly I was just lazy. Hahaha Well I hope you like this. I tried to make this a little longer and add a little bit of suspense to the story, hopefully making it a little more Mature. Please don't forget to click the review button when you're done reading, or else Shion will get mad. =) **

**Shion: My fists will crush you….**

**Me: Don't kill them!**

**Shion:….**


	4. A New Day

**Hello, people of the internet! A new chapter has come yet again, and I'm still putting some hope into this story. It's been quite a while since I've updated, I know, but someone out there, please still stick with me until the end, and I guarantee that you won't forget the decision you make! I'm really putting my all (even if I suck at this) into my work. Now onward to the reading!**

_Chapter 4: A new day_

I rolled off of my bed feeling both tired and worried. I already knew that this day was going to be a new challenge with Shion living next door to me, and the dream that I had last night. No, it wasn't just a dream. It didn't feel like one. It was more of a memory. Almost like I was living through the past. Whatever it was last night, it stuck to me. As much as I wanted to push it out of my memory it wouldn't go away: almost as though it was meant to be there as a torture device. It continued to hurt me in some way unimaginable. I couldn't forget that night even if I had tried.

Having enough of this depressing mood, I sloppily went over to my dresser and opened the door. I couldn't let this get me down for the whole day. A certain person was waiting for me to make her day a living hell and I wasn't going to miss out on the chance to make it become a reality. I loved toying with her and watching at how some people blew off steam so easily. I gave off a slight smirk, and went through my clothes, choosing what I was going to wear. Looking at the clock, and deciding I didn't have much time left, I chose a white and black flannel shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and took my grey Nikes from underneath my bed.

Slipping on my black under shirt to wear underneath the flannel, I felt a sudden pang of soreness in my lower abdomen. Inspecting what happened. I found a small half circle purple bruise. It was in the shape of a crescent moon and stuck out like a sore thumb against my pale skin tone.

_This must have been when Shion hit me yesterday. But how could she have given me this bruise? I didn't even flinch at her hit. Maybe I'll keep it a secret, to her. But how that even causes eternal bleeding? A hit like that felt as though an amateur was punching me with a broken wrist. Whatever she did it caused some major damage. Maybe there's more to this girl than I think?_

I finished getting dressed, and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth. As I turned on the water to wet my brush, I heard Zack moving around and getting dressed, in his small room on the other side of the apartment. I could also hear his rock music, and rolled my eyes in annoyance. In my opinion music was something annoying and distrustful in the way of the sounds of life. All I needed to be content of the sound of nothing and nothing at all. Music was nothing to have as entertainment, and therefore I hated it with a passion.

"Zaaaack!" I moaned with a hot head.

"Whaaaat?" He replied in the same mocking tone as I had done.

"Turn that damn crap, down for fucking Pete's sake, you bastard…" I grumbled already in a bad mood. Today was just starting to get worse and worse as the minutes slowly passed.

"Okkkkkaaay….love you too bro." He said in a way that made me sigh and finish up what I had to do in the bathroom.

I quickly finished the other things I had to do, before rushing into the kitchen and getting a bite to eat.

Finally, getting out the door with a piece of bread in my mouth I made my way across the hall way to the elevator. Pushing the button to make the elevator come, I paused and looked at Shion's room. I could hear the faint sound of some music from Flyleaf coming through the door and I gave off a small smirk to myself. After a few moments I was on my phone, when I heard a distant crash and the sound of a muffled voice that seemed to say, "Dammit!"

After another silent moment I heard a rustle of keys and no other than the purple eyed girl emerged from her small room. With quite a few books being supported by her frail arms, she locked her door and brought up her head to make contact with my own eyes. A sudden red blush appeared across her smooth milky complexion and I knew she was still thinking about the way I freak her out yesterday.

I acted as though yesterday hadn't fazed me and leaned against the arch way near the elevator. I slid a hand into my pocket and smiled at her from across the hallway in a devilish manner. She took a quick breath and scurried hurriedly towards the elevator, stopping only for a few moments until the doors to the machine opened. After letting her slide through, I walked in myself still with the grin of a joker plastered across my face. I glanced over at her and she quickly looked away at the ground with a now scarlet face being halfway covered with her scarf.

"How long do you intend to ignore me, Miss Shion?" I cooed ever so slightly in the confined space.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with a stutter.

"Oh yes, yes you do. You haven't said a word to me, and I can see that you're blushing. The logical way of saying this would be that you are aroused, sexually attracted to, or have a desire for something from this attraction. Basically you have a crush, and I can tell without a doubt that it's no other than me."

This caused her to sink her gaze even lower and grab my arm with such force that the pale skin I had turned the same flaming red as her face at the moment. Her grip loosened and she looked up a little.

"You don't have to be so blunt about these things you know. I just didn't want to bring it up as all. And it would have been easier to if you weren't so unfriendly at first glance."

Shion's hand slowly broke from my arm and slid it's was to my cold hand. She laced her warm fingers into mine, and warmth started to spread throughout my body starting from the tips of my fingers.

"Well then, I would be happy to oblige to your desires, my lady. If I do dare ask, will you allow me to take your hand upon a date?" I questioned with burning curiosity.

"Humph, the man who broke my hand yet bandaged it right after is asking me on a date and a chance at romance? For most who would say no, it would mean the end of a possible friendship. However, I am as you can see unlike most, and will therefore accept this date of yours. Meet me at my room at 7:30PM for a formal date and that includes wearing something formal as well. If you think you can woo me so easily then think again. Nothing about me is easy and you shall see this soon my sir."

I stared at her with both intense desire and curiosity, as the elevator door opened to the lobby. She stepped out in a lady like manner and walked away making me feel for the first time in my life, excited.

The rest of the day passed by quite smoothly as I pondered over what to wear to our date. Never being on an actual one, I had mostly just bedded girls I came across that I found worth my time, but this was something different. I felt as though I wanted to please her. To make her mine. The challenge I had with her was something different, and also something that I had been secretly craving for. She was my new challenge. Something that would take time and effort to work at.


	5. Lemons and sugar

**Hello again, my readers! I'm here again, ready with a brand new chapter for Purple Orbs. I'm starting to feel much more confident of my works here on fan fiction and I hope you really do enjoy these chapters! Again, I'm going to try my best and hopefully make these longer than before. (I'm shooting for at least 2,000 words every time now) Anyways enough with this chit chat and please don't forget to review! It helps me write faster haha **

_-__Chapter 5: Lemons and sugar_

I was on my way back to the apartment after class, when I paused to stare at a certain young woman cleaning her art supplies in a nearby classroom. Her long hair draped down her body like rain and shone in the afternoon fall sunlight. From afar, I could still notice the figure she possessed of a young woman, and admired her curvaceous shape, well distinguished in the sweater dress she now wore. A pair of brown lace boots that reached to her knees caused the illusion that her legs were longer, making her look slimmer than she already was.

After cleaning a few brushes and her hands, Shion looked out the window taking in a deep breath of the fall air, and tucked a piece of her thin hair behind her small ear. This revealed a new side of her I had never seen when I spotted about five piercings, all studded on her left ear. They shimmered slightly in the sun light and caused her cheek to glow from the reflection.

I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted her. She had given her number after our previous conversation this morning and I had been waiting impatiently for a chance to text or call her. I quickly typed, _Look to your left little lady, I have a surprise for you. By any chance, can you give me a sneak peek at what is up for tonight? ;) _

After hitting send a few seconds passed, before I watched as she looked down suddenly and smiled, a cute scarlet blush appearing on her pale tone. She bit her lip for a couple of seconds, the way girls always do, and opened her flip phone to the menu of where my message was displayed. Eyes widened, she turned quickly revealing all of her blush and chuckled softly, showing off an angelic smile of white teeth and pink lushes lips. Her hands reached welcoming out the window, and she beckoned me over, warmly.

I walked towards her as I tried to keep my cool. I didn't want to seem too giddy but it was hard when this little woman could make me spin at the simplest request. Upon reaching the window, she leaned forward, and poked her pretty head out in order to talk to me properly.

"What are you doing here, Cloud?" She asked with a cute yet seductive voice.

"Hah, well I was just going to my car, when something happened to sexually catch my eye, Miss Shion." I replied in my rich tone. She then blushed even redder, and turned slightly away, covering her face with her hands, becoming even cuter than before.

"You don't have to always be so blunt about it, you know. I feel that way too, but I don't always say it aloud." She spoke, softly, her voice now muffled by her sleeves.

"But that, Miss Shion, is where you are entirely wrong. You see I must always tell you how I care, for if I don't then what is the point of our relationship? Then I do dare ask, what is the point to have life itself, if I cannot share it with someone to whom I love both sexually and mentally? To what expense do I owe?"

I reached for her arms, and softly pulled them away. She didn't refuse the offer of touch at all as I gently stroked the soft skin of her pale cheek. A small gulp escaped her, and I chuckled softly. Her eyes were now entranced in my own blue orbs, and I pulled her chin slightly closer to my own face. Our noses now touched slightly and I could smell the perfume she wore, the fragrance filling my head. Now, scraping lightly on each other's our lips touched, and by surprise, Shion took full charge at a kiss. Her hands, now free, captured my head as she pulled me closer to her, our tongues dancing together, already as one. She moaned softly as we soon broke apart for air, and I breathed in a small gasp.

She panted and looked into my eyes still, as though she was mesmerized by me. I smiled in a sexual way, as I leaned forward again, this time attacking her neck, trailing kisses down her collar bone. Letting a warm huff of air rest on her neck, I kissed the spot roughly, producing another moan from her small frame. I continued to suckle and wade the pieces of delicate skin I took in with much effort as, she moaned softly against my touch. My arms on her shoulders were that of two rocks, because she bent into my touch, and her waist, small yet bountiful grinded against the window frame she stood against.

The sudden squeak of the classroom door opened slowly, and Shion turning red hot, pulled away quickly, abandoning me in a trance of sexual attraction. She quickly closed the window, and shut them off to the outside, a pair of lavender curtains the room had. I could hear a few muffled voices, and a distant goodbye, as I leaned casually against the wall of the building, waiting impatiently yet in a cool manner.

After a few more long awaited seconds, I heard the rustle of the side door opening and meet Shion walking briskly almost passed me. She took my face to her soft palms, and roughly kissed my lips biting them as she pulled me away. As she quickly walked away, she muttered, "Meet me at my room at 7 like you promised Cloud."

I smirked and walked away towards the parking lot, of the school. As I fastened my seat belt, and prepared to drive away from this wretched school, my mind became filled with nothing but the thoughts of Shion, I was in a trance, and in that I trance I was so occupied that I didn't see a red light, speeding through it almost creating a collision with a small rabbit.

Stomping on my brakes, I avoided the small creature, by a foot, and watched as it scampered away, hurriedly.

_So small and insignificant to the modern world _I thought.

_But it's grateful and worthy of feelings at the same time. It's small yet important. Like a child…._

Pressing on the gas, I slowly picked up my pace and made it to the area of my apartment building. As giddy as a school girl, I stepped out of my car, and boarded the elevator, waiting anxiously for the device to stop upon my floor.

After stepping out of the machine, I looked up only to find Zack fumbling through his keys, attempting to get into our small apartment. Walking casually up to him, he didn't notice the sound of my footsteps at first. Leaning over his broad shoulder I whispered,

"Hey, little man, what is a cutie like you doing in a place like this all alone?"

Zack then froze, goose bumps appearing on his neck. He slowly turned his head; eyes open to their full capacity. As he realized that it was actually just me who was the real sexual pervert, he relaxed, then his face turned to fury, when he struck me in the stomach. Dejavu was the term I was looking for as Zack pulled his hand back in pain. His knuckles were all red, and now I would be the man with not one but two amazing fist shaped bruises on my abdomen.

"You….you, little-" I cut him off before he was finished, when I asked him a question.

"Hey Zack do yoyu have anything that will fit me for a date with Shion?"

The blue haired man then froze again, and was caught speechless with his jaw dropping. After a few mior seconds he was however back to normal, and blinked a few times before saying, "You idiot." A sigh of relief followed Zack opening the door, and then collapsing ontopof our small cloth couch.

"Zack?" I called with worry.

"I though you were a rapist," muffled sounds said as his voice cracked.

I chuckled softly and walked to my room, where I opened the door to my closet in order to search for something appropriate for my date with Shion.

Usually, the normal attire for me consisted of sneakers, jeans and t-shirts, the occasional flannel appearing from time to time. However, a few pieces ofclothing were set aside in my closet for such ocassions to arive.

I quickly flipped throuh my shirts and jeans until I found what I was looking for.

A dressy dark blue button down shirt, and some black slacks were tucked in the corner of my closet. The coller and button line were lined with a silky material and the rest of the shirt being cloth caused the clothing to look casual yet formal enough for a date.

Below were a pair of black dress shoes, still comfortable enough for a normal usage without being totally uncomfortable.

Laying out the clothes on my rumpled bed, I jumped the shower, and wet my blone spikes, so they drooped to fall along side my face.

The steam filled my nostrils and clouded my mind as I let it enwrap my naked body in its mist. The warmth had felt so good after a long fall day, and the dirt on my skin melted away with the water. I shampooed my hair with a lavender soap, and matching body wash. Flinching slightly as I went over my abdomen with my sponge, I remembered, the hit Shion gave me, and smiled in the shower.

_She's so cute when she's mad _I thought happily.

After washing and brushing my teeth, I combed my hair, so that my spikes were slightly more manageable looking. Exchanging my ear rings for small studs, I looked more presentable. Along with some cologne and deoderant, I used some mouth wash to finish my cleansing.

As I was putting on my shoes, Zack stumbled in tiredly.

"What are you so dressed up for?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"My date." I replied with a smile so real, Zack almost became worried.

"D-d-date?" He stuttered. After a few seconds of further silence while I tied my shoe laces, he broke the silence by saying, "With SHion huh?"

"I got up, smiled again and said, "yup!"

Zack chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't hurt her, Cloud He whispered.

I paused slightly and was taken by his comment.

"Don't worry, she's someone I care about."

"Hah, then I guess it can't be helped. You said the same thing when we met and Angeal-"

I cut him off before he could start continuing with more of our past.

"DO you have a tie i can borrow? I asked quickly?"

"Sure thing, this way."

Zack led the way to his room across the hallway. He took a velvet navy blue tie and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

I reached over and gave my friend a hug. "I love you, man."

"Thanks, sometimes I need it. Anyways, go and see Shion. She's waiting for you." He smiled softly and shooed me out the house, just after I grabbed my wallet, and keys.

As I walked out the apartment, and knocked on Shions door, I heared a small clang, and a, "Dammit" muffled from the door. I chuckled lightly but was struck dumb, when the door opened and a woman, almost an angel, walked out.

**OKAY! Chapter 5 is out of the way, and the story is continuing! Let me know what you think and review! Also thanks for the continued support this story gets! Im really glad at how people are joyful when tey read my work. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and hope to see chapter six up soon! Also, let me know if you liked the little bit of fluff that was in there. It's my first time writing these so criticism would be nice. :) **

***ALSO! I have a newer story available to any viewers out there: GREEN-CLAD HERO is a fic on the legend of zelda, any of you game lovers out there and I think you would really like it. Please check it out if you have the time!**


	6. Echoes

**Hey everyone! A new chapter for Purple Orbs is now up and again I thank everyone for either favoriting, following or just plain reading! Upon reading my last review for this story I realized that I didn't exactly tell you guys what this story is really going to be about. I'm sorry for that and I wanted it to be a surprise for what I was going to do with it. Anyways, in this chapter you will see how twisted it gets and know that this isn't just another high school fantasy story. Also, Shion for the record is NOT me. I have simply added her to the story temporarily and do not plan to have her relevant to my personality at all.**

_Chapter 6- Dimensions_

She walked out as an angel. Her hair was tied back in a looping style, with a part down the middle of her scalp to let small pieces of locks fall down either side of her heart shaped face. Strawberry lips glistened in the pale light our hall, and her soft white snowy skin glowed with her light brown freckles dusted lightly upon her small button shaped nose. Those orbs, so perfectly violet, captured my gaze in amazement. A lavender gown enveloped her delicate shoulders, and gently rested above her breasts. The dip resulting in this, made a seductive "v" shape, with light slightly bouncing off of the velvety material. The finishing looks for this angel were the twizzled golden earrings that hung from both of her ears. The hue reflected from the jewelry lit up her complexion, enwrapping her in a complete golden light.

"M-mother," I whispered. I can't tell you why I exactly said that, but at the time something inside of me told me too. No, something made me.

After a puzzling look from Shion, a tightness developed in my throat as my eyes watered for an unknown reason. Sniffles escaped my quivering nose as I felt my legs lose all feeling. The next thing I remembered was the ground disappearing and feeling myself falling and falling. I could hear distant noises, but nothing to form normal sentences. As I found myself opening my eyes, all I could make out was a pit of darkness as I fell.

Soon, I began to hear the distant echoes of a voice belonging to someone familiar. I figured it to belong to Zack, as it became clearer to my senses. This dream or whatever the hell it was becoming increasingly strange, as time slowly passed, while I drifted downward. The speaking if another voice came in with Zack's and it sounded as though the two were in an argument.

"General, it's not time! If he awakens now, he won't transform correctly, you know that!" The voice like Zack's yelled.

"You have no authority over me, boy. His awakening is no mere task and I'll not stand idly by, while he turns into a monster."

The second voice, this one retaining a mono tone smooth pattern, made chills appear inside my very soul. Although I visually had not known a person to have such an almost alluring and deadly voice, I had this feeling of remembering it from somewhere. But the feeling of remembrance for the voice or the owner of it for that matter was not a one of fondness. I felt angry, and… a little scared at it.

A pause lasted for several seconds, until the first voice decided to speak again.

"Is that what you think of us? Is that why you hate him so? Have you not noticed? He's not you! He doesn't know anything about the terror you caused! He is innocent, and he will not be a monster!"

"Humph, well if you are so intent on keeping him safe, then why not risk your life for him, _soldier."_

The sound of metal hitting a hard floor, and a body falling to the ground, were the only things I heard next, until a bright light, lit up the darkness I was in.

The second voice, this one retaining a mono tone smooth pattern, made chills appear inside my very soul. Although I visually had not known a person to have such an almost alluring and deadly voice, I had this feeling of remembering it from somewhere. But the feeling of remembrance for the voice or the owner of it for that matter was not a one of fondness. I felt angry, and… a little scared at it.

Who were they talking about, and what was this talk about transformations? Questions swarmed through my head, and I couldn't wrap it around anything without driving myself insane.


End file.
